Tidurlah
by Apostrophee
Summary: Tidurlah. Aku ada di sisimu saat kau terjaga. [Saso, Dei]
**Tidurlah**

Naruto Shippuden milik Masashi Kishimoto

.

 _tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang didapat dari fic ini_

.

.

[Saso/Dei] sebuah ficlet, untuk missing-nin pirang kita tersayang :)

.

.

.

"Tidurlah."

Suara Sasori masih terdengar berat seperti biasa. Malam itu sepi, tidak ada serangga yang berbunyi-bunyi.

"Ya, rencananya begitu. Tapi tidak bisa, hmm," jawab Deidara. Sang partner duduk di atas cabang pohon besar yang sedikit goyang akibat tupai-tupai liar yang berlarian tadi.

"Sudah lebih dari dua hari kau terjaga. Kalau diteruskan satu hari lagi, wajahmu jadi seperti mayat hidup."

Deidara merengut ketika mendengar pernyataan Sasori barusan. Dengan cepat ia mengoreksi, "lihat siapa yang bicara, hmm. kau sendiri sudah seperti boneka manekin!"

"Jaga omongan atau kujahit ketiga mulutmu."

"Baik. Silakan coba!"

Begitulah semuanya dimulai. Suatu rutinitas yang wajib hadir setiap harinya : bertengkar. Biasanya bukan meributkan perihal yang penting, tapi hanya berbagai macam perdebatan atas sesuatu yang rancu sampai ujung-ujungnya tidak menemukan penyelesaian secara damai. Perang mulut. Meski tidak menghasilkan efek apapun pada kinerja mereka, Sasori dan Deidara sama sekali tidak berniat untuk meninggalkan kebiasaan lama itu.

Pada tahun kedua masa kebersamaan mereka sebagai partner, Deidara sudah tidak banyak mengeluh. Awalnya bukan sekedar mengomentari soal misi yang selalu membosankan, tapi ia juga mengomplain sang master yang tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan baik. Selalu ada _ini_ ataupun _itu_ yang dikeluhkan. Sekarang ia belajar untuk menjadi lebih rasional, sebab setelah sekian lama mengamati, ia terkagum-kagum pada sikap para senior yang selalu berkepala dingin saat menyikapi setiap tugas yang diberikan.

Tak lama setelahnya, Deidara menguap lebar. Ia mulai mengucek kantong matanya yang menghitam.

"Kau ini ngeyel. Matamu saja sudah merah begitu, cepat sana tidur." Sasori segera memberondongnya dengan tuduhan. Dengan ogah-ogahan ia duduk berseberangan dengan pemuda yang tengah duduk berselonjor kaki.

"Sudah kubilang tidak bisa, meskipun aku ingin tapi setelah kucoba untuk memejamkan mata, sebentar-sebentar nanti pasti akan terjaga lagi, hmm."

"Memang kapan kau mencobanya?"

"Sejak tadi," ujar Deidara. Kemudian dari hidungnya keluar bunyi ingus yang dari tadi berusaha ia tahan-tahan agar tidak turun.

 _Oh, jadi karena flu, ya?_ Pikir Sasori. Setelah meneliti sekali lagi seberapa lelahnya wajah sang pemuda berambut pirang itu, ia menemukan fakta bahwa dari pangkal hidung hingga pipinya menjalar warna merah muda yang amat kelihatan.

"Jorok." Sasori melempar komentar singkat.

Deidara menyipitkan mata dari balik poninya.

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu alasannya, kan? Hmm."

"Cuma karena flu?"

" _Cuma_ katamu? _Danna_ hanya tidak pernah tahu betapa menyiksanya tidur saat sedang flu!"

"Omong kosong."

Sasori menendang ranting-ranting kurus yang menutupi pandangannya dengan salah satu siku. Tatapan dari bola matanya seperti jasad orang mati. Meskipun tidak ada maksud untuk mengintimidasi, sorot tanpa nyawa itu sering disalahtafsirkan Deidara sebagai bentuk peringatan atau malah penghinaan.

Deidara mengira akan ada intonasi sengit lainnya yang keluar dari mulut boneka merah tersebut. Tapi rupanya tidak.

"Menurutku kau hanya terlalu banyak berpikir. Tenanglah, kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan besok fajar. Masih ada kira-kira 3 jam untuk istirahat. Tidak usah pikirkan flunya, tidak usah pikirkan misi, cukup tidur dan bermimpi. Begitu saja." Sasori akhirnya menutup diskusi itu dengan gumaman singkat, lalu ia berdiri.

Deidara ikut berdiri. "Lalu kau mau kemana? Hmm."

 _Nah._ Seringai Sasori terlihat jelas di bawah terang bulan saat itu.

"Lihat, kau langsung panik saat aku berdiri. Cemas kalau aku meninggalkanmu sendirian?" katanya.

"Huh? Yang benar saja―"

"Kalau tidak kenapa kau belum tidur tidur juga?"

Diam.

Deidara bukannya tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan barusan, tapi lidahnya seketika itu berhenti. Pertanyaan yang satu itu seperti menyudutkannya kembali. Jadi ia hanya diam, walau begitu ia masih merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil di depan partnernya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa membuktikan kalau ia tak merasa khawatir ketika Sasori sedang berada jauh darinya. Apalagi dengan kondisinya terasa kurang baik.

Deidara membenci ini. Ia tak senang saat Sasori harus bersikap seolah-olah ia adalah orangtuanya atau kakaknya. Karena menurutnya memang tak seharusnya begitu.

"Baiklah aku akan mencoba tidur lagi," kata Deidara pada akhirnya. Suaranya tak sekeras sebelumnya..

Sasori tidak beranjak dari posisinya, maka begitu juga dengan Deidara.

"Tunggu apalagi?"

"Aku…."

Deidara menatap ke arah lain. Kemana saja tapi bukan ke arah sang master. Sekarang ia benar-benar merasa seperti anak kecil. Warna merah di pipinya semakin menjadi, sekali lagi ia mengusap bagian bawah hidungnya yang meradang.

"Aku rasa akan lebih baik kalau kau pergi setelah aku benar-benar tertidur. Hmm," lanjutnya. Mungkin terdengar seperti paksaan, tapi sebenarnya Deidara bahkan takut untuk mengutarakan maksudnya.

Sasori tidak menjawab, melainkan hanya duduk kembali di atas pohon. Yah, Deidara tidak perlu jawaban, Sasori tahu betul. Jadi ia hanya bertindak sesuai dengan keinginan si pirang. Ia menempatkan diri dalam jarak seaman mungkin dari Deidara, lalu mulai mengamati pemuda yang sedang bersiap untuk menyandarkan kepalanya ke batang pohon itu untuk mencari posisi tidur.

Lama setelah Deidara mengatupkan kelopak matanya, Sasori mengangkat sudut bibirnya sedikit. Sudah lewat tengah malam. Ia membuat senyum tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu.

"Selamat tidur, dan selamat ulang tahun."

.

.

.

fin

selamat ulang tahun sayang ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) /siapa/

omomomomo akhirnya fic ini terbikin dan terpublish dengan sangat mepetnya pada 5 mei. alhamdulillah. semoga tanggalnya tidak berubah di tempat anda masing-masing ya.

terimakasih sudah membacaa~

 **salam super, ciao!**


End file.
